


Cassis' Tumblr Drabbles

by CassisFantasy



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Bloodplay, Denial of Feelings, HateShip, Incest, M/M, Melkor being an ass, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, PWP, Painplay, Public Humiliation, Rimming, Tumblr Prompt, angbang, dubcon, writing quality improves with time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassisFantasy/pseuds/CassisFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Drabbles filling various requests I get on my Tumblr. There is no theme or general rating as these are all what people are requesting and therefore I don't always know what I will get.</p>
<p>The first chapter will be an index. The actual drabbles start on chapter 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble Index

**Drabble Index**

  1. **Angbang NSFW GIF Drabble:** Melkor is bored and decides to have some fun with Mairon (Rimming, Bloodplay, Painplay)
  2. **Feanor/Melkor:** Melkor decides to write Feanor a detailed letter of all the things naughty things he wants to do to him (Dub-con/Non-con, Humiliation, Sex Toys)
  3. **Feanor/Finwe** : Someone leaves a smutty letter about Feanor and Finwe, that leaves Finwe flustered (Crack-ish, incest, denial)
  4. **Maedhros/Maglor Forbidden Kiss Prompt** : In a desperate attempt to prevent Maedhros from going to Thangorodrim, Maglor kisses Maedhros (incest, angst)




	2. Angbang NSFW GIF Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The GIF is included in the original post:
> 
> WARNING! NSFW!
> 
> http://fionwe--urion.tumblr.com/post/146582550840/melkor

Melkor stared down at his helm taking in the beauty of the Silmarils embedded within. Even the most wretched of all the Valar could appreciate the beauty of such gems. He surely would have reached down and touched them, if he not had already scorched his hand on them. Being the most powerful and entitled ainur in all of existence, he felt that he had more than deserved such a prize.

A light knock had alerted him out of his thoughts. There was no concern, nor displeasure in this, for he knew exactly who would visit his chambers at such an hour.

“You may enter, Mairon.” He announced, turning his attentions from his beloved Silmarils to the maia who was entering his room.

Long fire red hair flowed down Mairon’s shoulders in messy, but still fetching waves that could be no more than a shade or two darker than his glowing topaz eyes. He was a sight to behold, as always.

“What brings you here? It best be important.” Melkor said bluntly, faking some sort of disinterest. He knew all too well why Mairon was here, but that is never the issue with Melkor. What he wishes is to hear him say it, and perhaps, even beg for it.

“I come for what I always come for.” Mairon replies in a strangely humble tone. He, too, is no fool, and has come to figure out his master’s ways, though he dare not tell him. If he told him, he would likely change things around on him, just for the excitement and anticipation of it all. However, Mairon does not appreciate such things as much as his Vala does. He likes to know exactly what is to come, and how it’s to come about.

“I want to hear you say it. Only then will I consider rewarding you, my little flame…” Melkor offered his lieutenant seductively.

There was a slight pause as Mairon seemed to contemplate his answer. Reward? The idea interested him. His lord seldom offered him anything for his services, especially not those he also found desire in. It made him slightly concerned, but along with that concern came a slight, arousing anticipation for what he might just be given. He quickly relented, figuring that if this was one of those rewards that was only rewarding for Melkor, he would receive it regardless. Might as well…

“I want you.” He said boldly, as if he wasn’t just coerced by the unknown prospect of his reward.

“What of me, little one. I cannot know if you do not tell me.” Melkor allured to him, his indigo eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Very well.” He began before hesitating a bit to gather his words. Though not the first time he has had to put his physical desires into words, it is the he has had to do so with his lord. Better than to dance around the subject, his simply said it, “I want you to pleasure me…”

“Satisfied?” Mairon added on exemplifying his famous temper.

“Indeed.” Melkor replied in an amused tone. He was more than used to the maia’s temper and sarcasm, so it rarely bothered him anymore, so long as he was not public with it. “Come. Sit on my face.”

Mairon’s eyes widened. Never had his lord requested this of him. Typically, he would be more keen on preparing him, and then thrusting mercilessly into him. He did not mind such methods, it was that things like this were so different from what he had usually done that it more than caught him off guard.

Yet he could not help but love it. He found himself nearly in love with the idea of sitting on his master’s face, slowly coming undone by his ass alone.

He had just come back from his forges so he did not have any heavy armor or thick robes to remove. He had merely stripped off the black apron and maroon tunic in a slow, tantalizing manner. As he revealed himself before his master’s critical, ever observing eyes, he could feel the coils of arousal and desire forming in the pits of his lower stomach. By the time, he was completely bare, the maia was already half-hard with anticipation alone.

Melkor smirked at him watches his skillfully strip before him. Every inch of toned bronze flesh that was exposed, further fueled the pure lust and hunger the Dark Vala felt. When his lieutenant stood in front of him completely devoid of all clothing, he could not help but stare. The word beautiful did not even begin to describe how attractive Mairon was, especially with how submissive he had become by his command alone.

“As lovely as you are, you still need to sit on my face, little flame…” He reminded Mairon in an amused drawl, when he noticed the maia just standing there for a bit.

“Yes. Of course. My apologies, my lord.” The fiery maia said, before eagerly hurrying to his master. He had been so lost in his fantasy the he almost forgot that he was about to live it.

Mairon climbed atop his Melkor’s massive bed, crawling over him to position himself over the other ainur. Melkor grabbed hold of his maia’s uppermost thighs and pulled him down until his nose was practically buried in the other’s arse. Somehow, he smelled good, even here.

Melkor flattened his tongue against the maia’s opening, giving it a long firm lick. Mairon let out a quick gasp, before silencing himself once more. The dark vala smiled against the other’s arse. He was not about to let Mairon sit through this with only the occasional gasp. No, he would make him sing, and if there was one thing that made his little maia sing, it was pain, and Melkor loved to blend pain with pleasure.

He dug his claws into Mairon’s innermost thighs, and pulled himself up slightly so that he was now under his taut sack. However, he ignored that vital part, for that was not a part of this game. Instead, he turned his head and firmly bit into the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, before turning again, and doing the same to the other.

With each bite, the fiery maia let out a soft moan after each bite. He felt himself harden slightly after being bitten like that in his heightened state of arousal. Melkor laughed very briefly to himself, before pushing himself back.

Skillfully, the dark vala lapped at the maia’s puckered entrance, flattening his tongue when he stroked and stiffening it when he prodded. Every so often, he raked his sharper than obsidian claws up and down Mairon’s legs, eliciting a loud moan each time he happened to draw a bit of blood.

Soon, the maia’s entrance relaxed a bit, allowing him to thrust his tongue in and out of his hole. The more he did this, the more Mairon came undone. He began to writhe and release a chorus of erotic moans, that Melkor found more beautiful than even the Ainulindalë. The vala became even more turned on by those sounds alone. Should he not have been wearing his armor, his arousal would have been undeniable.

Mairon began to push his hips into Melkor’s face as he began to draw close to completion. It was good, so good. The only thing that would be better would be if his lord decided to flip him over and take him right then and there. However, they had all night for that.

As the bucking of his lieutenant’s hips became too erratic, he had to keep pulling him back. Such loss of control did nothing more than spur his want- no need to see Mairon come undone. He pushed his tongue in deeper, but instead of just thrusting, he began to take him time, massaging his inner walls.

The fiery maia let out a couple of broken off moans.

“M-my Lord, I-I’m..!” He could say no more as his orgasm hit him like an electric tidal wave. Over and over he bucked his hips with even greater strength than before, release stream after stream of his stomach and onto the pillows below them. He collapsed at the sheer force of his orgasm, curling in on himself, as Melkor pushed him off.

The dark lord sat up as looked down at his exhausted maia.

“Don’t think I’m done with you yet. I still have yet to cum, little one.”


	3. Feanor/Melkor Drabble 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is meant to be slightly cracky, but nevertheless I hope you enjoy
> 
> Original Post:
> 
> http://morgoth-theblackenedone.tumblr.com/post/148256434610/oh-my-melkorfeanor

Melkor smirked as a wicked idea came to mind. He abruptly got up and left his throne, heading off to his chambers to receive a piece of paper, and a quill. Dipping the quill in the black ink, he began.

_**Most Insufferable Feanaro,**_

_Has anyone told you that? How insufferable, and intolerable you are? Well of course they have! Did you not just read the header?_

_I think I might have the remedy for how to lessen your anger, and help you relax a bit. No, don’t throw this away! I’m actually giving you some serious advice here, as your friend, so it’s best you take the time to actually heed it. If you won’t listen to my dense brother, than you can at least listen to a respectable, intelligent Ainu such as myself, am I right?_

_Anyways, enough with the rambling, as I’m growing very bored with it, and you wouldn’t like me when I’m bored. Trust me._

_It would do you a lot of good if you got laid. No, I mean seriously laid. Not that vanilla trash you do with Nerdanel in order to sire your sons. We both know that won’t satisfy you forever. However, I could and will..._

_I would capture you, bound your wrists at the highest point of my throne. Oh, don’t worry your pretty little head off. I would be sure to keep a good grip of your hips, so your fragile elven fana wouldn’t get injured somewhere. Any injures that come from this will be completely intentional, something filled with both pleasure and pain._

_Then I would tear off every article clothing you wore, leaving you in naught but tattered shreds of silk and cotton. Oh, you would scream and out up a grand fight, but I assure you, you would find pleasure in it by the end of the night._

_Once I have been able to subdue you, I would run my large hands up your sides, before leaning in to leave my mark upon the crook of your neck._

_Since you are obviously bound, I would undo my grieves, only sliding them down just enough to release my erection. I wouldn’t take you fully yet, as there would be no fun in having at my mercy if I couldn’t fuck that tight throat of yours. Of course, before I do that, I would put a nice steel open-mouth gag in your mouth, to make sure you don’t get any ingenious ideas._

_Gabbing a fistful of your dark hair, I would take your mouth, forcing myself slowly and deeply into the depths of your throat. As kind as I am feeling right now, you would have a few moments to adjust with slow, but deep thrusts. However, it would only last for so long, as I am not a patient ainu, and hence I would soon be ravaging your throat as I pleased. This would continue on for quite sometime, as I do have quite the stamina. However, you need not fret about me cumming down your throat._

_No, that would be saved for when I take you completely._

_I would spend the bare minimum amount of time prepping you. The only reason I would even bother preparing you in the first place is because, again, you are an elf and too fragile to handle my full potential. At least, not now..._

_Once you are finally prepared, I would sheath myself inside of you in a single thrust. Only for a few minutes would I wait, and let you adjust, but I would be grateful for such things if I were you. Allowing you to adjust is far more than I would do for most, but that is only because you have proven yourself to be quite amusing, Feanaro._

_Too amusing to let you break so soon._

_However, as soon as you stopped your struggles and began to relax, I would start off with shallow, but powerful thrusts, changing my angle repeatedly until I found your sweet spot. Once you cried out with the sudden pleasure of it all, I would take you hard and fast, plowing into your most sensitive spot until you couldn’t help but give into me and cum._

_Oh, but it wouldn’t end there. No, my precious, I would then plug your well used entrance, so that none of my essence could have any hope of escaping. Then I would lower your chains until you were on the seat of my throne, before tying you there, naked and exposed for all of Angband to look upon you sitting on my throne like the lord you were always meant to be._

_Is that not the ending you’ve always wanted..?_

**_\- Melkor_ **

He rolled up the letter and called Mairon in to have it delivered to Feanaro himself. He couldn’t help but wonder if the high and mighty Noldor would entertain him with a reply...


	4. Feanor/Finwe Fanfic drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is meant to be crack-ish just as an FYI
> 
> Original Post:
> 
> http://finwe-thefirstnoldor.tumblr.com/post/148159789268/ff-feanor

Finwe had been just about to go and lay down for a rare nap, when he noticed someone had left a small pile of papers on top of his dresser. He thought that it was odd that someone would deliver a message to his chambers, but took the time to read it nevertheless.

He picked up what he assumed to be a message delivered from the Valar, and began reading softly aloud, a bad habit of his that he had yet to outgrow.

“…Then Feanor tilted his father’s chin up and leaned in capturing his lips w- Wait… WHAT?!” 

This was no letter from the Valar, and no Vala he had ever met would write such taboo things. The story, it was horrible, terribly wrong and going against one of the basic things the Valar had taught them, and yet…

“Finwe pushing Feanaro down to his knees, watching him through lust hazed eyes. His son glanced up at him and smirked, before untying the Noldor king’s leggings. 

“Mine… All mine… He whispered under his breath, before eagerly taking the half-hard member into his mouth. The younger elf began to work wonders with his tongue, licking the underside of his shaft, tracing a few veins as-”

He was breathing a little heavier, as he forced himself to stop read the surprising erotic tale. Finwe balled up the story and through it in the trash. He hoped to never experience such vile feelings for his eldest son. The Noldor King laid down on his massive bed, unable to shack off this restlessness. 

It was a mistake to read such a thing…


	5. Maedhros/Maglor Fobidden Kiss Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Post: 
> 
> http://fionwe--urion.tumblr.com/post/148717826425/ship-of-your-choosing-to-number-26-forbidden

“Don’t do this…”

Maedhros hesitantly turned around at the sight of the all to familiar voice, his face void of the emotion rampaging within. He ran an armored hand through his hair and let out a loud sigh, before looking Maglor in the eye.

“I must- we must! Have you forgotten why we came here, or why we took this wretched oath?!” 

Maglor glanced towards the ground, for a few seconds. His lips were pressed together so tightly that they had begun to turn white.

“No. Never would I forget our purpose.” He assured, his voice coming out as a low rumble. “But that is not what I mean.”

Only after he said those words did he lock eyes with Maedhros once more.

“What I am trying to say is that Morgoth would never admit defeat so easily, let alone willing offer to return one of Atar’s Silmarils. This is deceit. I fear he plans to do something sinister, should you go to Thangorodrim!” He clarified, pleading his brother not to leave. 

Maglor could not bare to lose another loved one. Not this soon.

“But what if he should speak true for once?! What if he truly has admitted- !”

As quickly as Maedhros protested Maglor doubts, so to did Maglor silence him.

Maglor stood on the tips of his toes, and wrapped his arms around his older brother’s neck, before kissing him with more passion than he had even showed his wife. He kissed him with such ferocity that their teeth clashed. Maedhros briefly lost his footing, taken aback by both the viciousness of the kiss, and the fact that Maglor had even kissed him at all. However, he was not bothered by the surprising turn of events. No… Quite the opposite in fact.

Maedhros caught himself on a nearby tree, breaking apart from the kiss just long enough to regain his balance. The younger of the two began opened his mouth as if to say something, before he was cut off by a second kiss.

_‘No…’_

He hooked his arms under Maglor’s arse, lifting him up, and quickly turning him around. Maglor gasped into the kiss, his silver eyes shooting wide open in surprise as he felt his back slam against the large oak.

_‘I don’t want to hear a word you have to say!’_

Maedhros prodded his tongue at the opening between Maglor’s lips. Hesitantly, he relax his jaw and allowed his lips to naturally part. The passion, the sheer lust and want caught Maglor off guard, and nearly frightened him. He was not oblivious as to how Maedhros truly felt about him, but he hadn’t realized the full extent of his feelings until now.

_‘I don’t want to know whether or not this was an act of desperation!’_

Once Maglor relaxed his jaw, Maedhros took full advantage of the situation and ravaged him. He forced his tongue inside with little grace, flicking and stroking against Maglor’s in a battle for dominance that Maglor allowed him to easily win. The redhead nipped at the younger elf’s bottom lip.

_‘I don’t care!’_

Maglor let out a soft moan, before gently pushing Maedhros away. Instantly, the other froze. He dropped Maglor, letting him crash to the ground in a careless heap. Nervously, Maglor dared to look up at Maedhros, only to see him looking down at him with anger and disgust.

“So this really was just a last ditch effort to get me to stay..!” He snarled under his breath, his upper lip curling in rage.

“No..! Maedhros- “ 

“Silence! I am going to meet with Morgoth! It is our only chance at reclaiming one of the Silmarils. Don’t think this little stunt you pulled has changed anything…” Maedhros confirmed spitefully, before turning away to leave.

Maglor watched Maedhros storm off, his heart heavy with remorse and anguish.

**“You’re wrong…”**


End file.
